As Days Go By
by Slo Motion
Summary: Taking place 14 years after the 8th season finale. This story follows Lucy and Kevin and Roxanne and Chandler along with all of their kids as they go through the ups and downs of life and how things go on as days go by. On hold
1. Character Info

**As Days Go By**

**A/N: **Yes, I know…another story. I'm sorry, I know I've got at least 10 others to finish. Oh well, this would be a future story, taking place 14 years after season 8. But I've changed some things around, Roxanne never went to Iraq and Kendall never came into the picture for Chandler, and they found out they were pregnant around the exact same time Lucy and Kevin did in the season 8 finale.

**Summary: **Taking place 14 years after the 8th season finale. This story follows Lucy and Kevin and Roxanne and Chandler along with all of their kids as they go through the ups and downs of life and how things go on as days go by.

**Disclaimer: **7th Heaven is something I can't own nor buy (I don't have enough money). I also don't own the theme song to the TV show _Family Matters_, which this story is titled to and it is also sort of a theme song to this story. I only own the people you see in this story that aren't from the show. There are also others that I own but probably won't be in this story a lot.

**Character Info**  
**(The year is December of 2018; it is nearing Christmas)**

**Lucy and Kevin Kinkirk**

They have been married for 15 years. Lucy is 36 and Kevin is somewhere around 41. Lucy is a minister and works at the Glen Oak Community Church. And Kevin is still a police officer(and partners with Roxanne). They have 6 kids. Here are their names and birthrates(from oldest to youngest) and personality traits:

**Emma Leann Kinkirk (14)  
****Born:** January 14th  
**Personality:** She is very quiet, shy, and keeps to herself a lot. She is also a bit depressed. We later learn about some problems she has in this story.

**Allyson (Ally) Elizabeth Kinkirk (12)  
****Born: **June 24th  
**Personality: **Very loud, happy, positive, and energetic. She is a cheerleader and extremely popular.

**Leo Samuel Kinkirk (12)  
****Born: **June 24th  
**Personality: **He is an artist and spends a lot of time on his own, but he still has a small crowd of friends. But he isn't depressed like Emma.

**Ethan Harvey Kinkirk (11)**  
**Born: **May 7th  
**Personality: **He is also very happy and positive and energetic like Ally. He plays on his school's soccer team during warm seasons and plays on the bowling team during the cold seasons because he loves sports. 

**Gabrielle (Gabby) Elaine Kinkirk (9)  
****Born: **March 15th  
**Personality: **Gabby's just a typical nine-year-old girl living in a typical nine-year-old world. She loves candy and dolls and is a happy person.

**Hilary Cassandra Kinkirk (7)  
****Born: **July 6th  
**Personality: **As the youngest Kinkirk child, Hilary possess many talents. She loves singing, and she can recognize any song ranging from the 50's to today's music. She also loves swimming and writing. And she's a pretty good cook, too. She's a girl of many talents.

**Roxanne and Chandler Hampton**

They have been married for almost 15 years. The two had gotten involved sexually in March of 2004 without anyone knowing because they were trying to get pregnant because they both wanted a child. They finally did in May of 2004. Shortly after Roxanne learned she was pregnant the couple realized that they were still in love and got married. Chandler is still a minister working at the same church as Lucy. And Roxanne is still a police officer(and Kevin's partner). Chandler is 39 and Roxanne is 37. They have 10 kids. Here are their names and birthrates(from oldest to youngest) and personality traits:

**Leah Roxanne Hampton (14)  
****Born:** January 16th  
**Personality:** Leah is the quiet and creative type. But she doesn't like paying any kind of attention at all at school, she'd rather write in a notebook or draw pictures than listen to some teacher ramble on and on. This tends to get her in trouble with Roxanne and Chandler a lot.

**Jessica Michelle Hampton (14)  
****Born: **January 16th  
**Personality: **Jessica is very loud and outgoing. She is also intelligent. She gets straight A's.

**Amy Joanne Hampton (14)  
****Born: **January 16th  
**Personality: **She's the sporty tomboy type. She loves going outside and getting down and dirty. She loves playing sports like football and hangs out with mostly boys and never wears anything girlish.

**Jasmine Lynnette Hampton (11)  
****Born: **September 1st  
**Personality: **Jasmine is a very nice person and a trustworthy friend. She also loves music and constantly has her headphones on and listens to music and sings whenever she gets the chance. She hopes to have a CD out in the near future.

**Katelyn (Kate) Bethany Hampton (11)  
****Born: **September 1st  
**Personality: **She is a leader. She rules her school's popular group. She's already taken an interest in wearing a lot of make-up, tight clothes, and dating boys. She acts way too old for her age. She'd pretty much a Paige from Degrassi. She also hates having eight other siblings living in the same house as her.

**Todd Edward Hampton (8)  
****Born: **August 4th  
**Personality: **He is very shy when it comes to making friends. Spends most of his time in the house playing video games or on the computer.

**Kyle Hunter Hampton (6)  
****Born: **August 15th  
**Personality: **Kyle is a very fun and talkative kid. But sometimes his mouth tends to get him in trouble.

**Pauline Jenna Hampton (6)  
****Born: **August 15th  
**Personality:** Pauline loves to hang out with her friends. She only opens up to people she really knows. She also is a daddy's girl. She wants to be a minister just like Chandler when she grows up.

**Juliana (Julia) Ashlee Hampton (4)  
****Born: **June 1st  
**Personality: **Julia tends to get an attitude when things don't go her way. But overall she's just an average sweet little four-year-old girl.

Then there's also Jeffery, whom the couple adopted when he was ten. But he's an adult and moved out of the house and got married and started a family.

**Jeffery and Faith Hampton**

Both are 24 and have been married for five years. Jeffery is a chef while Faith is a police officer. They met when Roxanne introduced them. Jeffery's last name was Turner, but allowed it to be changed to Hampton when he was adopted. They have one daughter:

**Ashlyn (Ash) Marcita Hampton (4)**

**Born: **July 3rd

**Personality: **Just a typical four-year-old, a lot like Julia. Her and Julia are good friends because they're only a month apart in birth difference. Which is weird, because Julia is Ashlyn's aunt. But they still play together all the time.

**Others**

**Lucy and Kevin's Families**

**Annie and Eric Camden: **They are still married. Eric retired from the church to spend more time with Annie.

**Matt and Sarah Camden: **Both are 39 and both doctors. They have four kids: Madonna (Donna) (13), Andrew (Andy) (11), Heather (9), and Jacob (Jake) (6).

**Mary Camden: **Mary was widowed after Carlos died in a car accident about 2 years ago. She is now dating old flame Wilson West. She is 37. She has two kids: Charles (Charlie) (15) and Susan (Susie or Sue) (13). And Wilson has his son Wilson (Billy) (26) and Roseanne (Rosie) (14), who is from a pervious marriage but his wife divorced him and left him for another man that she was cheating on him with. And Billy is married to a woman named Rachel and they have a child on the way. Wilson plans to propose to Mary soon.

**Simon and Cecilia Camden: **They are married. They live in Hollywood because Simon is a film director and Cecilia is a talent manager. They are both 32. They have a set of sextuplets: Julyissa (July), Haley, Daniel (Dan or Danny), Barbara (Bobbie or Barbs or Barbie), William (Will), and Kimberly (Kim or Kimmy) who are all 12. They plan to have no more kids.

**Ruthie and Peter Petrowski: **They are married and live in Miami, Florida. They moved because they both needed a change. They are both 27. Ruthie works as a horse-riding instructor at a local stable and Peter works as a waiter at a restaurant. They have two kids: Clifford (Cliff) (5) and Jaclyn (Jackie) (2).

**Samuel (Sam) Camden: **He is 20 and is in college to become a teacher. He is dating a woman named Darcy.

**David Camden: **He is also 20 and in college on a football scholarship and plans to go pro after school. He just broke up with a girl named Libby and is waiting a while to start dating again.

**Happy Camden: **Happy passed on of old age a few years back. (A/N: Sorry I killed Happy, but a dog can't live that long.)

**Robert (Robbie) Palmer: **He lives right by Ruthie and Peter in Florida. He is 37 and owns a local music store. He is the single father of two children: Kayla (Kay) (10) and Alan (10). His girlfriend, Mindy, left him shortly after the kids were born.

**Martin Brewer: **His dad came back from Iraq and moved him to Georgia. He now lives there with his girlfriend Chandra.

**Karen Kinkirk-Robinson: **She is living in Buffalo with her second husband, Jack Robinson.

**Benjamin (Ben) Kinkirk: **He is 39 and married to woman named Emily. He is still a firefighter. He has three kids: Molly (12), Michael (Mike) (8), and Tyler (5).

**Patty-Mary Kinkirk-Watson: **She is 34 and a lawyer. She is married to a man named Jason Watson. They have two kids: Hannah (Han or Hanny) (6) and Frederick (Fred or Freddy) (4).

**Roxanne and Chandler's Families **

**Edie Hampton: **The widow lives in New York City with her adopted daughter Alexandria (Alex, Alexa, Lex, or Lexy) (16).

**Sid Hampton: **He is 39 and married to a woman named Nicole. Sid works at a rehab center helping people clean up their lives. He has seven kids: Chelsea (13), Amanda (13), Joshua (Josh) (12), Elisabeth (Elisa or Issy) (9), Tobias (Toby) (7), Timothy (Tim or Timmy) (5), and Addie (3).

**Terry Richardson: **He still lives in Glen Oak and visits his grandchildren occasionally.

**End Of Info**

**A/N: **Sorry that was really long and boring. I'll have a prologue up next with the theme song to the story and some little previews of what is later to come in this story and an opening statement within the next few seconds.

-Alexa


	2. As Days Go By

**As Days Go By: Prologue**

"_As Days Go By"  
__(Originally the theme song to: Family Matters)  
__(By: Jesse Frederick, Bennet Salvay, and Scott Roeme_)

"_It's a rare condition_  
_This day and age  
To read any good news on the newspaper page  
Love and tradition of the grand design  
Some people say it's even harder to find _

Well then there must be some magic clue inside these tearful walls  
Cause all I see is a tower of dreams  
Real love bursting out of every seam

As days go by  
We're gonna fill our house with happiness  
The moon may cry  
We're gonna smother the blues with tenderness

_When days go by  
There's room for you  
Room for me  
For gentle hearts an opportunity  
As days go by  
It's the bigger love of the family"_

**Story Previews**

Ally (after opening the bathroom door on Emma): "Emma, what are you doing?!"

Emma: "Ally, don't tell anyone about this. I swear if you do…I'll never forgive you."

Ally (shakily): "Ooookkkk…"

(---)

Roxanne: "Leah, when are you going to start paying more attention in school? You're failing all of your classes, even gym!"

Leah: "Mom, just get off my case about school, ok?! I don't need no damn education! GOD!!!!!!"

(---)

Amy: "He wants me to smoke. He is my best friend. What should I do? Smoke? Or tell someone about this?"

(---)

Ally: "Mom?"

Lucy: "What's wrong, Ally?"

Ally: "I saw Emma doing something bad…"

(---)

Jasmine: "OH MY GOD KATE!!!!!!!!"

(---)

Emma: "That's it, I've had it! No one cares about me! I'm ending it here and now!" (Emma picks up a gun)

(---)

Life is always abuzz with commotion. Everyone is about to see what I mean when they enter the lives of these to families: the Hamptons and the Kinkirks. So fasten your seatbelts, it's going to be a bumpy ride…


	3. Emma's Diary

**Intro Chapter: Emma's Diary**

-

-

-

Dear Diary,

This problem I've been having all the time is getting even worse now. I'm so depressed and angry all the time. I can't control myself.

I've been thinking about ending my life lately. I mean, I've got nothing to hold onto.

But what about my family, you wonder? Who gives a damn about what they think! I don't nee their opinion or any of that shit…

I don't care if I'm mental. I can cut myself if I want. It's my life.

Well, I'm tired and sick of writing. So, goodnight.

Emma

-

-

-

**End Of Intro Chapter **

**A/N: **Sorry that was so short and crappy. I'll have a longer chapter 1 up by the end of this week. It depends on how much homework I have. This chapter was basically to give you a small example of Emma's problems. Please review, I seriously need other people's thoughts on this. Well, I've got to get to bed before my parents find out I'm still awake. They sent me to bed about three hours ago. Goodnight!

-Alexa


	4. Late Nights

**A/N: **Sorry for the three day delay of updating. I started a chapter on Monday, but it got too late for me to finish it and I had to go to bed. And I went to bed early last night because I felt like crap. Well, I've got a little extra time on my hands right now, so here's a new chapter.

**Chapter 1: Late Nights**

_(The song below is "Welcome To My Life" by Simple Plan".)_

"_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life…"_

Emma Kinkirk sighed and turned off her bedroom radio. That song may have been over ten years old, but it hit the nail right on the head for her.

Emma glanced over at her clock. _Damn…2:16 AM, _Emma thought with a loud sigh. Emma never slept anymore. She would just leave her bedroom lights on all night and listen to music, go on her bedroom computer, watch the TV in her room, read a book, or write her thoughts in one of her personal notebooks.

Emma slowly made her way towards her bed and kneeled down onto the floor. She pulled out an old 'Nike' shoebox labeled _'Emma's secret box, KEEP OUT!'. _She opened up the box and looked through it.

Emma kept all of the things in her life that she considered important in the box. Which were pretty much all the notebooks that she wrote all of her personal thoughts of her life, her family, the world, etc. It was a box that meant so much to Emma that if she ever caught anyone looking through it, they'd be dead. She cherished and treasured the box. It was like her escape from her life, a place where she could pour her heart out.

Emma pulled out her most recent notebook. It was a thick black 'Five Star' notebook with white piece of paper taped across the cover. And on the piece of paper, _'The Private Notebook Of Emma Kinkirk; You Read It, YOU DIE!!!', _was written in black sharpie.

Emma looked at one her most recent entries in the notebook…

"_December 5th, 2018. Screw Mrs. Morton! I hate her! She always torments me. I swear, with that bitch up my ass about how I act during school hours right along with my parents' constant nagging for me to 'go out and make some friends and get a life' shit, it just gives me more of a reason to kill myself. God, I need my razor…why does Ally have to always hog the bathroom that connects our bedrooms? I'll just call Leah, she's the only one that gets me!"  
_

Emma turned to a brand new page in the notebook. She picked up a pen and began writing a new entry.

"_December 10th, 2018. I just wanted to write a song about how the whole damn world treats me…_

(**A/N: **The song you see below is a song that I wrote.)

"_The Real Me"  
__By Emma Kinkirk_

_When did my life become this way  
__You tell me to leave  
__I just want to stay  
__I never sleep  
__You just scream at me  
__You don't see me cry  
__The girl that hides  
__The one that nobody can see  
__The real me_

_She runs, she hides  
__She doesn't wanna be seen  
__She cuts, she cries  
__She's lost her way over time  
__She screams, she runs some more  
__She doesn't wanna be seen  
__This girl, this girl  
__This girl is the real me_

_I fake, I fake, I fake  
__My legs and arms, they bleed  
__My hands, they long to write  
__My soul, it's broke  
__She is me  
__I am her  
__Do you have a problem with that _

_I'll escape  
__I'll escape  
__I'll escape from you _

_You're always so angry  
__I fear you  
__I hate the way you act  
__You don't love me  
__You just let me cut deep  
__You just let the real me cut me deep _

_She runs, she hides  
__She doesn't wanna be seen  
__She cuts, she cries  
__She's lost her way over time  
__She screams, she runs some more  
__She doesn't wanna be seen  
__This girl, this girl  
__This girl is the real me_

_I'll escape  
__I'll escape  
__I'll escape from you _

_I'll escape  
__I'll escape  
__I'll escape from you _

_You don't care, do you  
__I slice away at myself  
__My arms and legs, there's all these scars  
__And I rinse the blood away  
__The razor decides my fate  
_

_I'll escape  
__I'll escape  
__I'll escape from you _

_You don't care, do you  
__No, you don't  
__You just let me cut  
__Yes, you do  
__You just watch me bleed and laugh  
__Yes, you do  
__You just let me be the real me  
__Yes, you do _

_No, you don't care  
__You just pretend to _

_She runs, she hides  
__She doesn't wanna be seen  
__She cuts, she cries  
__She's lost her way over time  
__She screams, she runs some more  
__She doesn't wanna be seen  
__This girl, this girl  
__This girl is the real me_

_I'll escape  
__I'll escape from you  
__I'll escape from her  
__I'll escape…from myself _

_I run, I hide  
__I don't wanna be seen  
__I cut, I cry  
__I've lost my way over time  
__I scream, I run some more  
__I don't wanna be seen  
__That girl, that girl, that girl who longs to die  
__That girl is me _

_She fakes, and fakes, and fakes  
__I fake, and fake, and fake  
__She bleeds, I bleed  
__We are the same _

_I am her  
__She is me  
__I am her  
__She is me  
__Do you a problem with that _

_I'll escape  
__I'll escape from you  
__I'll escape from her  
__I'll escape…from myself _

_I'll escape  
__I'll escape  
__I'll escape  
__I'll escape  
__From myself" _

As soon as she reread what she had just written, Emma felt her eyes tear up. Then she rolled up the leg upon her pants. There were cuts and scars all over her leg. Emma didn't want to be this way. She didn't want to cut. She didn't want to die. She wanted to get help, but she couldn't help it.

She just was this way.

"I'll escape…from myself," Emma sang as she cried.

(-----)

Chandler Hampton crept into his bedroom, trying his best to be quiet. This because it was about 2:30 in the morning and he didn't want to wake up his family. He hadn't meant to stay out so late, it just happened.

One minute, it was only 6:30 PM. Lucy had gone home to make her family dinner. But Chandler decided to stay a little later for two reasons: to work on his sermon for church that Sunday, and to find the perfect Christmas present for his wife Roxanne. He had been trying to find the perfect gift for his beautiful wife of almost fifteen years ever since late November. He was using his laptop that he typed all of his sermons on to find the gift, and was doing it at work so Roxanne didn't catch him. He wanted her to be totally surprised when she got the gift.

Chandler finally found the perfect gift for Roxanne earlier that night. It was a beautiful pearl necklace shaped like a heart on a glittery silver chain. Roxanne had always loved pearls and silver and hearts. He knew she would love the necklace. He had picked it up from the jewelry store earlier. The store he had found it at over the internet was 'Kay Jewelers'.

He turned on his bedroom light and dimmed it really low, in order not to wake up Roxanne. He smiled at his sleeping wife. He loved her so much. She was just as beautiful as she was fifteen years ago, no doubt about it.

After he changed into his pajamas, Chandler climbed into bed. But he left the light dimmed instead of turning it off, enjoying the mild light it gave off.

Roxanne felt a slight motion shake the bed. She opened up her eyes and saw Chandler wide-awake about to lay his head down on his pillow. She rose up from her sleeping position and looked at him.

"Roxanne, I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" Chandler asked.

Roxanne shook her head, her long blonde hair tumbling wildly along with her, "No, I was having trouble sleeping. Did you just get home?"

Chandler yawned, "Yeah, I did. I was working on my sermon for Sunday and lost complete track of time."

"Well, you should get some sleep, you sound as tired as hell," Roxanne told him, concerned.

"Trust me, I will," Chandler said with a light laugh.

Roxanne smiled, "I love you. Goodnight."

"I love you too, and goodnight yourself," Chandler said. And then the couple shared a quick kiss before lying down and going to sleep.

**End Of Chapter 1**

**A/N:** I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. Everyone must've thought I abandoned this story or something. Well, I didn't. Please send me a review with your thoughts on this chapter, and be completely honest. Well, I've got to get to bed, school tomorrow. Goodnight!

-Alexa


	5. So Ordinary, So Concerned

(**Disclaimer:** The day I own 7th Heaven will be the day George Bush is captured by crazed aliens. But that isn't happening anytime soon…so yeah, 7th Heaven is not mine. Nor do I own the song "Crazy For You" by Madonna.)

**Chapter 2: So Ordinary, So Concerned**

Leah Hampton awoke to a loud, ringing sound. She shot up from her sleeping position and saw that her alarm clock was going off. She snarled at it.

"Shut up, it's tooooooooooooo early!" Leah groaned as she threw her pillow at her clock.

Leah's pillow whacked her alarm clock senseless. It fell off of her night table and onto the ground. The batteries came out of the clock's badly taped back (because Leah had thrown her pillow at the clock so many times before) and rolled across the room.

Leah climbed out of her bed and stretched quickly before heading out of her bedroom.

(-----)

Leah walked out into hallway. Out there, the house was loaded with its usual morning commotion. Her sisters Jessica, Jasmine, and Pauline were all standing by the bathroom door. They all looked annoyed.

"Hey guys," Leah greeted her sisters with a yawn.

"Hey Leah," Jessica, Jasmine, and Pauline all replied.

"Kate hogging the shower again?" Leash asked.

"Ho ho ho, you are correct sir!" Jasmine said sarcastically, sounding annoyed.

Jessica pounded on the door, "Hurry up Kate! Some of us wanna use the shower too you know!"

"Well, you should've taken one last night Jessica!" Leah heard Kate shoot back from inside the bathroom.

Leah decided to go downstairs in the kitchen and grab some breakfast. She headed away from the bathroom; thankful she had taken a shower the night before and not gotten caught up in the morning rush. As she headed downstairs, Leah passed her younger brother Todd's room. Todd was on his bedroom computer playing games again.

"Hey Todd," Leah said as she headed away from the bedroom.

"Morning Leah," Todd replied, keeping his face on the computer screen, only planning to play for ten more seconds, because then he was going to have to start getting ready for school.

(-----)

Down in the Hampton family's kitchen, Roxanne and Chandler were alone. Roxanne was setting all of the kids' breakfast meals onto the kitchen table while Chandler ate his own breakfast.

"Hey sweetheart," Chandler said.

"Yeah hun," Roxanne replied.

"Could I turn on the radio, this room is deadly quiet and it's starting to drive me insane?" Chandler asked.

"Sure," Roxanne replied.

Chandler got up and turned on the radio. The song _Crazy For You_ by Madonna started blaring from the radio's speakers. A grin crossed Chandler's face.

"Roxanne, do you remember this song?" Chandler asked, his grin widening.

"Oh do I. How can I ever forget it? This is the song that was playing on the Christmas night at the exact time we conceived Jasmine and Kate. Boy, this song brings back some memories," Roxanne said as she placed Julia's Pop Tart down on the table.

Chandler walked towards his wife, "Good memories or bad memories?"

He wrapped his arms around Roxanne's waist. Roxanne was also grinning by now.

"Oh, they're defiantly good memories," The couple kissed. "Very good memories."

They kissed some more. But they were interrupted when Kyle and Leah came downstairs.

"Get a room!" Kyle yelled and they immediately broke apart.

"Jeez, no wonder there's ten kids in this family!" Kyle said, disgusted at catching his mother and father 'making out'.

"Kyle," Leah said to her brother in fake sweet voice.

"What Leah!" Kyle asked.

"Run like hell!" Leah replied.

"Why...uh oh! You know, I'll just leave the room! Sorry mother and father!" Kyle dashed up the stairs after he saw the angry looks that his parents were sending him. And as for Leah, she sat down at the kitchen table and started eating her breakfast. And Chandler and Roxanne returned to their respective positions in the kitchen.

(-----)

"Jake, you need to get some serious help…" Amy Hampton told her best friend Jake Watson over the phone from her bedroom.

"No Amy, I've got it under control," Jake replied, his breath heavy.

"Jake, please just talk to your mom…" Jake cut Amy off in mid-sentence.

"NO!!! My mom wouldn't understand! Just meet me outside the first minute we get to school, ok?" Jake said.

Amy sighed, "Ok. Yeah, I will Jake. No, I swear, I won't tell anyone. Bye." Amy hung up the phone with a look of concern upon her face.

**End Of Chapter 2**

**A/N:** I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry I only put Chandler and Roxanne's family in this chapter, Lucy and Kevin will be in the next chapter. Well, send a review and tell me what you think of this story.

-Alexa


	6. Swims Like Candy

**A/N:** I'm back and I'm bluer than ever! Sorry, I've got this stupid song from an episode of Chalkzone(HATE that show!) stuck in my head. Well, here's another new chapter. Enjoy!

**Dark Katsumi:** Ideas for a Degrassi fic? I can do that! If you send me an email I can give you a variety of ideas, it all depends on your favorite character to write about. My personal faves are Hazel, Rick, Emma, Sean, Darcy, Liberty, and JT. If you do decide to email me, you can find the link in my profile…and include your favorite Degrassi characters/couples. Ok?

**Disclaimer:** No one but the characters that came from my imagination is mine, nor are any songs I use now or later. In this chapter, I will use songs in every part. It's sort of a challenge to myself. I will have the title of the song under them.

**Chapter 3: Swims Like Candy **

Emma heard her alarm clock go off. She slowly reached her hand over and shut it off. She got out of her bed. She looked into the mirror that she had hanging from her bedroom wall. Her blue eyes were terribly bloodshot and had dark circles forming under them.

"Damn insomnia," Emma muttered as she headed to her closet to get changed.

As she pulled off her nightshirt, Emma turned on her bedroom stereo. A haunting, but addictive, tuneless ballad started to play.

"_And I smelled her burning flesh  
Her rotting bones  
Her decay  
I ran and I ran  
I'm still running away…"_

_(Song: "Mer Girl")_

(-----)

_(I've skipped to the school day…)_

Hilary Kinkirk stepped over to the microphone. She was kind of nervous. This was the young girl's first solo in her school's junior chorus. What if she stunk?

_No, Hilary, stop saying that. You'll do great. Everyone will love your singing. Stop being a worrywart. You're turning into your own mother. _A little voice in Hilary's head told her.

Hilary listened to that voice. Why was she so nervous? She was a great singer. She would sound great.

Feeling extremely confident, Hilary grabbed the microphone and sang her solo song. Her voice was loud and clear as she sang…

"_Put your head on my shoulder, baby  
Things can't get any worse  
Night is getting colder  
Sometimes life feels like it's a curse  
_

_I can't carry these sins on my back  
Don't wanna carry any more  
I'm gonna carry this train off the track  
I'm gonna swim to the ocean floor  
_

_Mmmmm  
Crash to the other shore  
Mmmmm  
Swim to the ocean floor  
_

_Children killing children  
While the students rape their teachers  
Comets fly across the sky  
While the churches burn their preachers  
_

_We can't carry these sins on our back  
Don't wanna carry any more  
We're gonna carry this train off the track  
We're gonna swim to the ocean floor_

Mmmmm  
Crash to the other shore  
Mmmmm  
Swim to the ocean floor

Let the water wash over you  
Wash it all over you  
Swim to the ocean floor

So that we can begin again  
Wash away all our sins  
Crash to the other shore  


_Mmmmmm  
_

_I can't carry these sins on my back  
Don't wanna carry any more  
I'm gonna carry this train off the track  
I'm gonna swim to the ocean floor  
_

_Mmmmm  
Crash to the other shore  
Mmmmm  
Swim to the ocean floor  
_

_We can't carry these sins on our back  
Don't wanna carry any more  
We're gonna carry this train off the track  
We're gonna swim to the ocean floor  
_

_Crash to the other shore  
Swim to the ocean floor  
Mmmmmm"_

When Hilary was done singing, her fellow chorus members cheered her on.

"Oh yeah, I'm good," Hilary said to herself as she placed the microphone back in its holder.

(-----)

Amy roamed through the hallways of her high school. She had asked her science teacher if she could use the bathroom. But the truth was, she didn't feel like sitting through a forty-something minute lecture about waves…or something of that sort.

Amy stopped short when she saw Jake leaning against some lockers, smoking a cigarette.

Amy rushed over to her friend, "Jake, what the hell?! Put that out! You know what Mr. Dobson will do to you if he catches you smoking in the school?!"

"I don't really give a shit about that old hack, Ams. You know, you need to loosen up. How about a smoke?" Jake said, puffing smoke into Amy's face.

Amy coughed, "Hell no, Jake! I am NOT smoking! My grandfather died of lung cancer that he got from smoking! And my Uncle Sid smoked for years and we're not sure, but he might have lung cancer too! I'm not making the same mistakes that they made! I am not, capitalize and underline and bold letter the NOT, smoking!"

"Oh drop it already, Amy!!!" Jake said sounding annoyed.

"Drop what Jake?" Amy asked, confused.

"This whole "I'm the daughter of a minister and a cop, so I play by the rules" crap!" Jake replied.

"Jake, you leave my family out of this! I'm am NOT a little goody two-shoes, and you should know that, you are my best friend after all!" Amy snapped, angry.

"Then light up, Amy," Jake puffed more smoke into Amy's face. "Or you can find a new best friend."

Jake strolled away into the hallway with smoke trailing behind him. Amy's face froze in shock. Had Jake, her best friend since forever, just told her that he'd ditch her if she didn't start smoking?

Yes, he had.

What was Amy going to do? Smoke herself? Or tell someone and risk losing Jake as a friend?

Man, this was hard…

"_Did I lie to you  
Candy perfume girl  
Did I lie to you  
Magic poison_

You're a candy perfume boy  
A candy perfume boy  
You're a candy perfume boy  
You're candy

Candy perfume girl"

_(Song: "Candy Perfume Girl")_

**End Of Chapter 3**

**A/N: **Sorry if that was kind of short. I have to work on another story now. Oh yeah, by the way, did you know all the songs I used are all by Madonna? And that they're from the same album("Ray Of Light", I'm getting it for Christmas)? That's my challenge to myself for the day. Well, don't forget to review!

-Alexa


	7. Mr Cheeks Cometh

**A/N: **Sorry, I know I've been neglecting this story lately. Really good ideas just hasn't been my middle name in awhile. Well, here's my attempt at chapter 4.

**Summary: **Chandler and Roxanne's family has a houseguest that does nothing but cause Jasmine heartache.

Chapter Four: Mr. Cheeks Cometh 

Jasmine Hampton waltzed casually into her kitchen on a chilly Friday afternoon. She had on her headphones and was quietly humming verses of some Rachel Stevens song to herself as she opened the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of Coke that was almost gone. She smiled to herself slightly and let out a little laugh.

"Leave it to this family to finish all the Coke that Mom just brought on Wednesday," Jasmine said to herself, changing the song track on her CD player and singing lines from the Madonna song 'Dress You Up'.

Jasmine went over to the cabinet where the cups were located. She opened it up and pulled out one of the fancy crystal glasses that Chandler's dad, Andrew, had left him back before his death of lung cancer in the summer of 2003, while her mother and father were still dating.

"Might as well use one of these since no else does. Grandpa Andrew wouldn't want them to just sit here and collect dust," Jasmine said as she poured her drink and tossed the now empty Coke bottle into the recycle bin.

Jasmine took a sip of her drink. It tasted good after a long day. Jasmine's day had been hectic. First she had woken up and her twin sister Kate had, once again, been hogging the shower, which left herself, Jessica, Pauline, and eventually Julia and Todd all yelling and screaming for the shower. And by the time Jasmine herself got a shower, all the hot water had been used up and her breakfast had gotten cold. It was the curse of having eight other siblings and only one available shower(the other one was in Chandler and Roxanne's bedroom, and Jasmine was sure she didn't want to know what went on in there in the early hours of the morning) in the house.

Then came the school day. That was just as hectic as home times ten. Jasmine's evil math teacher, Mrs. Tyrell, had popped about the hardest math quiz ever upon the class(which Jasmine was sure that she failed). Gym class was hell; apparently her gym teacher had decided that this very day was the PERFECT DAY to start volleyball, which Jasmine hated. Then Jasmine got a recess detention from her evil history teacher for asking her friend, Mia, a question about the class assignment. Then at lunch, Henry Thompson(a total klutz) spilt red fruit punch all over Jasmine's favorite blue pants. Jasmine had to borrow an oversized pair of ugly brown pants from the school nurse. And then the five snobbiest girls in school, Trisha, Megan, Issy, Karyn, and Teresa, started making fun of her in the hallway, causing everyone to notice her ugly pants. That just pissed Jasmine off, but what pissed Jasmine off even more is that they were Kate's friends and she was right there and did nothing to stick up for her. Some twin sister she was. And, to top it all off, Jasmine found out that she was failing music and her brand new Kylie Minogue CD was skipping on her favorite track, track one, 'More More More'.

Jasmine took a deep breath and took another sip of her Coke. But, just a minute later, something hit Jasmine's foot, sending the cup to the ground and smashing it into pieces. And her CD player disconnected from the headphones plug and crashed onto the ground also, forcing it open and sending her brand new CD onto the kitchen floor.

Jasmine looked over to her left to see what had knocked her down, because she was going to KILL them for breaking her father's good crystal glasses and possibly breaking her CD and CD player. She looked over and saw a little chihuahua dog growling at her. Jasmine's eyes nearly bulged out of her head.

"Mr. Cheeks!" She screeched. The little dog just growled.

Roxanne came into the kitchen, "Mr. Cheeks, here boy."

Mr. Cheeks barked happily and wagged his tail and ran over to Roxanne.

"What is Mr. Cheeks doing here?" Jasmine asked in shock.

"Uncle Sid and Aunt Nicole asked us to watch Mr. Cheeks for them while they, Chelsea, Amanda, Josh, Elisa, Toby, Tim, and Addie go on a week long trip to Florida," Roxanne replied.

"Oh great," Jasmine groaned under her breath. "Oh, that's nice Mom."

"Come on, Mr. Cheeks," Roxanne and Mr. Cheeks left the kitchen.

Jasmine got up off the floor and picked up her CD player and mopped up the Coke mess and cleaned up the broken pieces of the crystal cup's glass, hoping Chandler never found that she used it and it broke.

End Of Chapter 4 

**A/N: **Another chapter done with! Aren't you glad I updated? I am. Well, please review!

**P.S. **Thanks to everyone whose reviewed so far! I'm really sorry, but I don't have any time to personally reply to everyone, I'm just really busy with school and backstabbing friends and all that junk. The curse of being me!

-Alexa


End file.
